Midnight Angel
by Pennyblue-eyes
Summary: Neville's cousin has transferred to Hogwarts, and is doing funny things to harry. But she's got a very big secret...


Author: Pennyblue-eyes   
Title: "Midnight Angel"   
Rating: G so far.   
Disclaimer: Any characters already created by JK Rowling don't belong to me (more's the pity!)   
  
Midnight Angel, Chapter One.   
***   
  
"I'm bored."   
  
"Me too."   
  
"Where's your chess set?"   
  
"I forgot it. Where's yours?"   
  
"I dunno."   
  
Harry and Ron's somewhat-less-than-stimulating conversation was interrupted by a knock on their compartment door.   
  
"Come in," Harry called. "It's probably Hermione," he said to Ron. "But why would she bother to knock? Where'd she go again?"   
  
Ron shrugged. "Maybe it's Ginny."   
  
The compartment door opened and a blonde girl walked in. She was probably a few centimetres shorter than Harry, and slender as a willow wand. "Oh - sorry," she said. "I was lost, and -"   
  
"Wait," Harry said. "How do you get lost on a train?"   
  
"Actually, my cousin and I got seperated at King's Cross Station, and I've been wandering up and down looking for him ever since. Um - do you mind if I sit with you?"   
  
"Whatever," Harry said, moving along the seat so the girl could sit down. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasley."   
  
Ron said hi and offered her a Chocolate Frog. "Thanks," she said with a small smile. "I'm Ella - Ella Longbottom. I transferred from Beauxbatons at the end of last year."   
  
"Is your cousin Neville Longbottom?" Ron asked.   
  
"You know him?" Ella asked in delight.   
  
"We're in his class," Harry explained.   
  
"Yes, he's my cousin. Our fathers were brothers and my mother was French. My parents moved to France after they married," Ella explained.   
  
"How old are you?" Ron asked.   
  
"Fifteen in January. I'll be in Fifth Year. Like you and Neville."   
  
Fifteen? Harry thought. She didn't look fifteen. She didn't look like Neville either. Her blonde hair was almost white and down to her waist, and her eyes were bright blue.   
  
She looked about twelve. And innocent with it.   
  
Ron was about to say something when Hermione burst in, followed by Neville. "Have you seen -"   
  
"Ella!" Neville shouted. Ella grinned and flung herself at Neville. "where have you been Ellie? I've been looking everywhere for you."   
  
"Well -" Ella launched into her explanation.   
  
Ron grinned at Hermione. "You went looking for Ella?" he asked.   
  
"Not at first, but he was worried about her." She grinned. "Stands to reason."   
  
Ella finished filling Neville in and turned to Hermione. "Hey," she said cheerfully. "Sorry you had to go looking for me. I think I'm going to be a bit of trouble for a little while."   
  
"It's all right," Hermione said. "I went to say hello to Neville and found him worrying about you. I'm Hermione Granger."   
  
The two girls sat down, and started talking. "Was it hard to transfer?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Work wise or emotionally?"   
  
"Both, I guess," Hermione replied.   
  
"Not really, work wise," Ella said thoughtfully. "I knew all the work, and I just had to sit an Entrance Test to make sure I was up to speed for Fifth Year. Emothionally, it was Hell. I was leaving my home, and my friends." Ella sighed, and a shadow passed over her face. "I live with Neville and Grams now."   
  
"Why did you transfer?" Harry asked, breaking into the conversation.   
  
"I had to," Ella replied, shrugging awkwardly. "Just one of those things."   
  
Ok, Harry thought. She doesn't want to talk about that.   
  
"What subjects are you doing?"   
  
"Anything I did at Beauxbatons. Oh, except Magical Design, Neville said they don't have that here."   
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.   
  
"We made things. Dress robes, normal robes, cloaks, all kinds of neat stuff. My friend actually designed a dress robe that was sold on the wizarding market." Ella sounded proud.   
  
"Wow. So you'll be doing -"   
  
Everything except Muggle Studies and Divination. The Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Vincour, and I didn't get along, and I didn't have the patience to sit there and gaze into a crystal ball for ages."   
  
Harry, Ron and Neville watched in fascination as Hermione and Ella chatted animatedly for the rest of the train trip. Sometimes they let the guys into their conversation, or joined in with them when they had something to say, but for the most part kept to themselves.   
  
Ella seemed quite put out when she found out that there weren't many school dances. "That's stupid! We had dances every term at Beauxbatons, and Dorm parties! Those usually weren't allowed," she added with a grin.   
  
"Party girl?" Hermione asked, grinning back.   
  
And proud of it."   
  
"You know, you don't sound very French," Harry said.   
  
Ella smiled. ""   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said that I always preferred speaking English. Madame Maxime used to get really ticked off about it."   
  
Soon after, the train was pulling into Hogsmeade Station. Ron jumped up, complaining loudly about being hungry. Harry followedsuit, and found himself standing next to Ella on the platform.   
  
"Let's find the others and get a carriage," Harry said pathetically. He noticed just how blonde her hair was. Her bright blue eyes regarded him teasingly.   
  
"Scared of being alone with me?" she asked teasingly. She glanced ever so quickly at his scar and then away. Another shadow seemed to cross her face.   
  
"No," Harry said too loudly.   
  
Ella shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway, the Headmaster said I needed to take a boat across the lake with the First Years." She made a face, then walked off.   
  
"Come on, Harry!" Ron called, seeing that his friend waas distracted. When Harry caught up, he said in an undertone, "Ella's really something, isn't she? Fleur was blonde like that, but she had ice crystals hanging on her robes."   
  
"No she didn't, Ron," Neville said as he joined the conversation. "You're just sore that she turned you down to the Yule Ball last year."   
  
Hermione burst out laughing from behind them. "Ella's more than just looks, you know. She's got a really nice personality. I never thought I'd get along with her type - party people - but I do."   
  
"Ellie's smart as well," Neville said proudly. "She was top of her class at Beauxbatons. She'll give you a run for your money, Hermione. Oh, and don't let her hear you talking about Fleur like that, they were really good friends."   
  
"hey, Neville, why did Ella come to live with you?" Ron asked, and was faced with four frowns. "What?"   
  
"That's really underhand, Ron," Hermione said scathingly. "If Ella wants to tell you, she will. Don't ask someone else about it."   
  
"Oh, ok," Ron said, resigned. "I'll just have to ask her - say, what happened to her parents?"   
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Could you be any less tactful? Honestly!"   
  
Ron had the grace to blush as they entered a cart. Silence reigned within; each occupant lost in his or her own thoughts.   
  
Harry was dwelling on what hermione had said -"Ella's more than just looks, you know."   
  
So what was she? Damn confusing, in Harry's opinion. Sweet and innocent one second, thendeliberately - what? Provocative? Teasing? Was it her fault that he was thinking about her like he did?   
  
This was the first time he'd ever felt like this. Scared of a girl. The funny little jolt he'd felt when he first saw Cho Chang was nothing compared to this. It felt like he'd just hit a brick wall at full speed on his Firebolt.   
  
Females, Harry thought.They only existed to annoy you. Why hadn't the Amazons been male?   
  
Because females must have been stronger. And always right. Damn them.   
  
  
Meanwhile, stuck in a boat full of First Years, Ella was thinking about Harry. He was just like the rest. He was scared of her for some reason - and it only made her feel guiltier than ever. No matter how much he denied it, he was still scared of her.   
  
Why were guys like that? She was a normal girl - was a normal girl. She wanted someone to like her fopr _her_, not her looks.   
  
Damnit, she really liked the look of Harry.   
  
Hermione was nice. Ella wouldn't mind if Hermione remained her only friend. She never thought she'd get along with the study types, but Hermione was different. Maybe because she had a sense of humour. Ella decided she would like it here.   
  
"watch your heads!" the man named Hagrid shouted. He'd known about her, everyone did.   
  
At least they didn't know why she was here - except Dumbledore. And if she had her way, no one would for a while. As always, tears of guilt sprang to her eyes. What she wouldn't give for a friend to comfort her.   
  
But she couldn't tell anyone. Only Neville knew, and it was better that way. Ella held her breth as she entered the castle.   
  
You didn't rush to tell prospective friends that you were responsible for the deaths of both your parents and your sister. 


End file.
